walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 38
Issue 38 is part 2 of Volume 7: The Calm Before. Plot Synopsis Lori has told Rick she wants to talk about Shane. Rick quiets down and finally asks why she wants to talk about him. Lori says it's not easy to say it and Rick asks her to stop. Lori says Rick doesn't have to hear it and that she loves him. Rick answers that he knows that she slept with Shane. He understands why and Lori apologizes to Rick, who starts to cry. In Dale's RV, Andrea wakes up. She hates to sleep in the RV, because of its bad odours. Axel has been guarding the RV whole night and wants to take quick snooze. Andrea goes outside and Tyreese comes too. He apologizes for having his socks near Andreas face, which woke her up. Tyreese tries to shoot a zombie with Andrea's sniper-rifle, but misfires. Andrea says they don't have enough bullets for that, and shoots it in the head. Tyreese admits he's terrible with guns and asks for pointers from Andrea. She consents. Axel wakes up, because of the gunfire and tells Michonne to get up too. Tyreese says they should wake Glenn and Michonne up and get going. At The Prison, Alice is checking Lori's baby. Rick asks when baby is going to born and Alice says soon. On the road, Axel says he's going to have to take a leak. Tyreese and Andrea are discussing where they are, and Axel finds a Woodbury sign while urinating. At The Prison, Patricia goes to Hershel's garden. She asks questions about it. He asks why she's been ignoring his garden but remembers that she just lost Otis. He asks if she's sad about it and Patricia says she is. She's also sad about the people they have lost, like Lacey, Arnold and Shawn Greene. She says there's too many zombies and too few of them. Hershel says amen to that. On the road, the group has arrived at the National Guard Station. Tyreese says there aren't so many zombies inside the fences. He recommends splitting up and find what they can as fast as they can. Glenn and Maggie are going to find bullets. Axel is going to find maps. Tyreese asks what Michonne's feeling and she says not to talk about that now. Suddenly, a car almost hits Tyreese and Glenn jumps out of it. Glenn says he'll drive it, because he found it. Tyreese says he got scared and asks how much gas it has. Glenn answers a full tank. Tyreese says that they should find gas for the generator too. Axel finds grenades. Andrea asks Michonne if anyone knows how to drive a tank, but Michonne says probably not. Billy comes to Alice's hospital and introduces himself. She says that she's seen him already, but she hasn't quite yet learned the names of everybody. Billy says he has headache. He asks what she's reading about and Alice says how to deliver a baby. She gives Billy a jar of aspirin. Billy asks if Alice can deliver a baby to the world. Alice is not sure. The group are packing up the truck they have found. Tyreese and Andrea are discussing the gasoline. Andrea says they have ample gasoline for a long while and that they shouldn't leave the gas pump for The Governor and his men. Tyreese contemplates what she said. They leave, the entire National Guard Station blowing up behind them. Maggie asks Glenn to pass Tyreese, so she could talk to him. Glenn agrees and they stop. Maggie says to Tyreese that they should go through the Wal-Mart they passed on the way there, see if there's anything left worth taking. Inside the store, Andrea notices how Maggie is grabbing a crib for Lori's baby. However, Maggie says she's getting two. Andrea asks if she's pregnant. She says she doesn't think so, but that it could be a possibility. Tyreese and Glenn are about to pack up the supplies in the truck when Tyreese says he doesn't want to be there any longer. Suddenly, Glenn and Tyreese notice that Bruce Cooper, Sam, and several other Woodbury soldiers are heading towards the front entrance to the store. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Michonne *Tyreese *Glenn *Andrea *Carol *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Alice *Axel *Bruce Cooper *Sam *Woodbury Soldiers Deaths *None Trivia *First Appearance of Sam. *Maggie begins to hint that she wants to have a baby. Category:Walking Dead Issues